Truth Behind Scars
by Little Tsu
Summary: A young hunter refuses to party up with any other hunters that she comes across, but yet has a 'partner' of sorts to fight with her. Despite this, there's one certain long sword hunter that refuses to yield. Will he beable to finally get her to accept him? Or will it go up in flames due to past experience that the girl dealt with?
1. Chapter 1

_Little Tsu: Ok, I've been comin' up with so many ideas for different stories, that it's unreal & kinda keepin' me from workin' further on any of my other stories that I plan on completin'...=.= But I guess it's ok this way sometimes cause it gives you readers new stories ta read...Especially, my one-shots._

_Well, here's another one-shot(?), which is also actually a test-shot ta see how I do with this series type. Hope ya enjoy.x.x"_

**Truth Behind Scars**

The life of a monster hunter is a truly intense thrill.

The dangers, the excitement, the adventure, the quests,...the money...

There's just one liiittle problem with being a monster hunter...

"Oh come on Shinny. Why won't you partner up with me? We'd make a great team!"

_**That**_...Problem...

Sighing to herself in irritation, dark amethyst eyes shifted their gaze over towards the one who had spoken through her messy dark teal bangs. It was a young man that weilded a long sword type weapon and from the look of the design, she had to guess it was the Nightshade's Bite one. On top of that, minus the fact that he seemed to prefer not wearing any armor on his head, he looked fully equiped otherwise in Baggi Armor. She guessed this guy really liked going after those Great Baggi and Wroggi cause that's exactly where those materials for the equipment he possessed came from. The rest of his appearance looked to be sharp blue grey eyes and messy brick red hair that touched the bottom of his neck in the back before a thin, low ponytail began, which ended halfway down his back while chin length in the front. He also looked to be about only nineteen years old and stood at maybe 5'7 at the most, which was actually pretty young for a skilled solo hunter.

Of course she was even younger at only sixteen and to make it even more shocking, only 4'11 in height. Her own equipment also consisted of Conga Z armor, though the head piece was a simple Hunter's Cap as she prefered goggles. Attached to her back also, were Flamestorm+ duel blades. They were strong, but she was aiming directly towards working her way up to the Elemenders that were at the end of this weapon upgrade chain.

"Ya know...I really can't tell ya how many _**damn**_ times I told ya not to call me 'Shinny'. Jus' what the hell, ya moron? Did a Nargacuga's roar make ya go _**deaf**_?!" Rising up onto her feet, the small hunter growled as she glared up at the male hunter before her. This hunter had been pestering her for the last three weeks now; trying to get her to form a partnership with him and it was really getting irritating. Couldn't he take a hint that she worked alone?!

Well,...maybe _**alone**_ wasn't the best word for it. She did have someone that worked on hunts with her, but it wasn't any hunter persay...

In fact, peeking into the Guild through the front door at hearing the teen yell in annoyance was a midnight colored head that looked fruit bat or feline in shape, yet had a bit of a beak as well. Making a curious sound from deep in his throat, a wyvern that was quite possibly only 1/4th of his full grown size scurried into the Guild and bounded up onto the table that the girl had just been sitting at. His sleek midnight scales shined beautifully in the light and his bright emerald eyes - not like his species' usual gold color - stared at the male hunter before him as he cocked his head to the left before cocking it to the right in curiosity before finally releasing a slight roar; the spines on the end of his tail shaking and creating a rattling sound in warning while his winged arms were bent in front of him. He was a little bit smaller than a Great Jaggi right now by about a head or so all around, but that was only because this creature was just a young one.

Glancing towards the creature, the young girl sighed softly and lifted up a glove bracered hand as she rested it upon the top of the young wyvern's head. "Nero, calm down. He's not a threat or tried to hurt me. He's jus' being a thorn in my side." She knew that the Guild had all grown quiet after the entrance the young monster made. It was because of this wyvern beside her though that many hunters had stopped trying to form a team with her.

Why you ask?

Well, because the creature at her side was actually a Nargacuga and though still young, he was not a wyvern to be taken lightly.

Smirking faintly to herself at how her companion silenced the Guild, the young hunter known as Shinzo walked over to the request board and grabbed up a quest. Apparently a Zinogre had been causing trouble lately for a farmer; destroying his crops and eating his 'cattle'. She wasn't entirely sure if she'd beable to handle a Zinogre, but hey. It was worth a try, right? Plus, she knew this farmer. He was a nice older man that gave her materials she needed to make her Mega Potions. As she handed in the quest, she turned around and headed towards the door causing her almost midback length wild spiked dark teal hair to shift with her stride; her Nargacuga leaping down from the table he had still been perched on to land on the ground and follow.

As they left, the Guild began to pick up on their chats again while the long sword weilder that had been trying to team up with Shinzo just stood there staring at the door. It wasn't that he was stunned or startled by the sight of the monster with her, but rather he really wanted to know why the girl insisted on working alone, save for the Nargacuga that was pretty much her pet. As he silently wondered this, a slightly tired male tone spoke up to him from behind causing him to turn around and stare at an older man in his late fourties who was sipping a mug of rum; his face consisting of a few scars here and there. "Um...excuse me? What was that?"

Taking another sip of his drink, the older man glanced over at the much younger hunter. "I said not to mind Shinzo too much. She prefers to work alone due to a bad past experience about a year or so ago." Straightening himself up a bit from his place at one of the tables, he turned his head so that he could glance over towards the entrance/exit way for the Guild. "That girl used to be in a party with other hunters...However, things didn't really go so well, I'm afraid..."

The young hunter blinked slightly in curiosity now and took a seat across from the man for a moment. "Um...What happened exactly? I mean,...do you know?"

Chuckling softly at the sudden interest the boy was taking in this, he nodded his head lightly. "Yup...I know all right. That girl & her party had taken on a quest to hunt down a Nargacuga. However, what Shinzo hadn't known, was that the one they were supposed to kill,...was actually a mother that was only trying to protect her young. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to stop this and her party not only killed the mother and the young, but also left Shinzo there in the Great Forest all alone and badly injured. She had actually tried to stop her teammates, telling them that the Nargacuga was just a mother trying to protect and feed her young, but in doing so, they even attacked her."

The long sword weilder's blue grey eyes wided in shock from behind his messy brick red bangs upon hearing this. He had heard of a number of stories towards team ups going bad and all, but...this was the first time he had ever heard of someone that had actually tried to _**protect**_ the monster they had chosen to hunt for the quest from their very own teammates. It was unheard of! "You said that...the mother and her young were all killed...Where exactly did that Nargacuga that's with Shinzo now come from?"

"Hmm...I did say that they had been killed,...but I never said that all of her young were." Taking another gulp of his drink, he set the mug down and sighed to himself in contentment. "That little fella was the sole survivor. He had fled into a brush of plants and hid there amongst the chaos that was ensuing. When the fighting all ended and the hunters abandoned Shinzo to die from her wounds or get eaten, the little guy slipped right on out and went over to the girl. Normally, any Nargacuga, even possibly their young, are very aggressive wyverns that'll attack anyone or anything; especially hunters, but this young one had seen Shinzo actually try to protect his mother and siblings. That actually made him want to save her..."

"...I see..." The young man's eyes softened almost solemnly towards hearing this story and tilted his head down slightly to gaze at the table he sat at with the much older hunter. "...So that Nargacuga helped Shinzo to recover and even protected her from any other monsters that came near her...And after she recovered, she took him in as her pet?"

"Nope...That Nargacuga actually followed her all the way to town. The little guy wouldn't leave her alone; he followed her everywhere. She finally gave in after a few days though. She could see that he had gotten attached to the hunter that had tried so hard to save his family even though she still failed."

"I see now...Those two have a strong bond..." At thinking about that, he smiled lightly before rising up onto his feet and glancing over towards the Guild Receptionist. "Hey! What quest did Shinzo take on exactly?"

"Huh? Why she took on the one that has to deal with killing a Zinogre. Why do you ask?"

"Zinogre, huh? Well, thanks! I'm gonna go help them out on that quest!" With that he turned around and headed off, causing a bit of a panic from the woman.

"Wh-What?! But you can't! You aren't in a party with Shinzo! It's against the Guild rules to go on the same quest as another!"

"Well then, I'll just have to make her form a party with me during it. I'm not gonna let her get hurt or worse even though she has that Nargacuga with her."

"Young man, wait!" The older hunter rose up onto his feet and stared after the younger one in slight shock towards all this. "Just who are you? Why are you trying so hard to make Shinzo form a party with you?"

Stopping at the entrance/exit of the Guild, he rested his hand on the edge before glancing behind himself at him from over his shoulder as he smiled. "My name's Trace and that reckless duel blader was my childhood dream. Heh...And she still is." With that, he quickly rushed out of the Guild, leaving everyone there in shock and hoping upon anything that he'd beable to somehow catch up to Shinzo.

He had until nightfall to catch up. That was when Zinogre were active.

**End?**

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. Hope ya enjoyed this. Now, you're probably wonderin' why there's a question mark by 'end'. Well, that's there cause I'mma leave it up ta you readers ta decide. Keep this as a one-shot & cliffhanger?...Or actually continue it? Your choice readers._

_Till then, later!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Little Tsu: Hey Everyone. This is the continuation of my Monster Hunter fic. Seein' as people want me ta continue it, I can't very well leave it as an evil cliffhanger &_  
_disappoint them all, now can I?_

_Anyways, hope you all enjoy the next installment of this story._

**Ch:2**

The Misty Peaks.

From atop the highlands where base camp is set up, an breathtaking view of the mountains can be seen. Across the valley flows a beautiful mountain stream. The area is a rich green ecosystem with an abundance of resources and a wide variety of plants and animals. Kelbi can seen grazing at night and Gargwa are known to gather in the wetlands looking for insects to feed on while Arzuros can also be seen in the area hunting fish and eating honey. Even the deadly Nargacuga hunt for prey as stealthy predators no differently than they do within in the Great Forest. In one area there appears to be what seemed like the ruins of either a Base Camp or a small village. However the apex predator of the Misty Peaks was Zinogre, a powerful Fanged Wyvern that once was a rare sighting in the area. Due to its increased appearance though in the Misty Peaks the guild removed the ban on the land as a major hunting zone...

Thus was the reason why hunters of all kinds were able to venture here, but only the strongest or bravest tended to dare hunt within these grounds. Not just because of Nargacuga or Zinogre...Oh no, they weren't the only feared creatures within this area that you had to watch out for. The Misty Peaks were also home of the Deviljho, Duramboros, and then two of the most feared wyverns, more feared than the Nargacuga, the Rathian and Rathalos. It was because of these group of monsters, that the Misty Peaks had become one of the grounds that would put your skills as a hunter and suvivor to the ultimate test.

Sitting upon the edge of the bed that had been set up at the Base Camp was none other than Shinzo while her faithful young partner, the little Nargacuga, was layed there on the floor in a curler up fashion at her legs. He truly did act so much like a pet, but the young girl didn't see him as such. To her, Nero was both her best friend and her family. The only one that she actually trusted in the world anymore. However, as she tilted her head up a bit to gaze at the mountains in the distance through her dark teal bangs, her deep amethyst eyes seemed to glaze over slightly in deep thought.

"...That hunter from earlier...I jus' don't understand it boy." As she spoke softly, Nero lifted his head up from its resting place to gaze at his human companion before shifting his beak-like muzzle towards her hand; nudging it gently, which caused the teen to pet him along his head through her bracer glove. Purring softly in contentment as he was petted, he continued to listen intently to his human. After all, despite being a monster, he had learned to understand her language. "He refuses to give up. Did you see it too Nero?...That stubborness and determination ta make me his partner didn' waver in the slightest bit when he saw ya. Jus'...what is it that drives him?"

Sighing softly in dismay, she brought her hand away from his head before pushing herself up into a standing position, causing the Nargacuga to open up his bright emerald eyes and gaze up at her. Glancing down at him in return, she managed to offer him a gentle, yet reasurring smile to let him know that she was ok before heading off towards the lush, monster infested grounds. "Come on boy...We've got a monster to hunt."

**{Meanwhile}**

A Great Jaggi collapsed to the ground in a heap; his frills damaged & his body littered with deep cuts and other wounds. Standing by the lizard, an exasperated sigh escaped their lips before slinging their weapon, a long sword, to the side as the sent the blood of the animal flying and splashing onto the ground around them to get it clean of it. "Jeez, just where is that girl? This is seriously turning into one huge game of Felyne and mouse." Groaning softly in complaint after he sheathed his sword to his back again, he scratched his head of tussled brick red hair while his other hand rested upon his waist. Mulling over his thoughts for a moment longer, his sharp blue grey gaze drifted to the fallen Great Jaggi that he had taken out. "Well,...best not to waste the materials from this big guy." WIth that, he took out his carving knife and began to cut away at the materials that would either be needed for craft or fetch a decent price on the market.

As he finished up, Trace rose up onto his feet once more and glanced around before walking off to continue on his way. "Well, better continue with my search. If she's really going after a Zinogre,...she must be heading for the peak...Right?"

Traveling deeper and deeper within the Misty Peaks along with taking out monsters that tried to attack him, the young hunter began to close in on his destination; hoping that the one he was looking for was there. However, the sound of a loud, echoing roar and the feel of the ground shaking slightly due to the immenseness of said roar caused him to stop cold in his tracks as his eyes widened from behind strands of his messy bangs. He had never faced or seen a Zinogre in person before, but he was able to feel it in his gut that the sound he heard echoing all around him from up ahead came from none other than that very electrifying creature and it sounded very angry. It wasn't until he heard another roar, one much smaller and high pitched in comparison, that his eyes suddenly filled with fear and dread. That was what suddenly sent him in a quick sprint; no longer grounded by fear of the monster.

Instead, it was a different kind of fear that made him move...

The high pitched cry of a young Nargacuga telling the enormous beast to stay away from what was precious to them...

Upon finally bursting through the brush and into the wide, open clearing, he skidded to a halt as he tensed up at the sight before him. collapsed on the ground while trying to push themselves back up onto their feet was a rather badly injured Shinzo; her messy spiked dark teal hair matted and dirty with grass and mud and...what looked like blood even. Grounded in front of her, staring up at the mighty Zinogre was the young Nargacuga. His tail spikes rattled in warning while he screeched in anger and fury despite the size difference and most definately currently strength difference between himself and the enormous beast before him that sparked with blue lightning all along his body. He soon snapped out of it at the smaller of the two beasts suddenly screeched again before leaped up as he latched himself onto the face of the wolf-like wyvern; digging his claws and fangs into the giant beast causing the larger of the two to roar out in anger once again as thrash his head about and stagger in a struggle to sling the young Nargacuga off of him.

That instantly gave him the chance to quickly rush in and get over to Shinzo's side as he knelt down and helped her back up onto her feet, using himself as a crutch for herself. "We can't keep up with this battle. Your partner's not strong enough to fight that thing by himself and you're in no condition to continue." Trace wasn't about to give the younger hunter any chance or position to argue with this cause he knew that she was aware of how right he was about this situation no matter how stubborn she was. The sound of a sudden pained roar and the sight of the smaller wyvern sent flying and smashing into the trunk of a tree gave him the signal to run as it was obvious that Nero had injured one of the Zinogre's eyes.

Turning around, Trace quickly dashed off as he actually picked the girl up into his arms so that he could move more quickly. He didn't need to look back to know that the young Nargacuga had managed to get back up onto his feet and chase after them to flee from the battleground.

As they ran though, Shinzo drifted her gaze up at the face of the young man that was carrying her and saved her from quite possibly a demise at the claws of the very beast she had gone off to hunt before her vision began to fail her slowly. However, as her vision began to go black, one thought seemed to slip from her mind as it clouded from the pain that shot through her lithe frame and head...

'...Why is it that...he seems so familier...?'

Then everything went black...

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Yeah, I'm evil. But hope ya enjoyed this latest chapter. I'll try ta get more up soon. Till then, byebye.^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Little Tsu: Heyyy peoples. My latest reviewer 'threatened' me ta continue soon sooo...yeah. Happy now Lexis19?XD_

_Anyways, enjoy everyone!_

**Ch:3**

_**{Flashback}**_

Yelping slightly, a small boy of possibly around twelve came rushing out of a home with different objects being hurled at him as if they were chasing him right out the door. Glancing behind himself as he rubbed his head, a little scowl was on his features; his tussled, messy short brick red hair in disaray from the 'assault' he was delt with. "Jeez. You act as if I've never tracked in mud in the house before!"

Stepping outside, the older woman glared sternly towards the boy. "You brought in a dead Bnahabra into the house! That was worse than tracking in mud young man. Now go fetch your father at the Smithery to let him know that dinner will be ready in about an hour." With that, the woman stepped back inside the house.

Grumbling slightly under his breath, he sighed softly & shook his head. "Yeah yeah...Man, moms sure are bossy." Despite his complaint though, the young boy made his way down the dirt streets of his village to let his dad know about dinner. As he did though, he halted and blinked slightly as he suddenly came face to face with a small girl that looked no more than maybe nine-years-old & also about a head smaller than him. Not to mention she had a dirty face, short, messy dark teal hair with long, uncut bangs falling in her dark amethyst eyes that still stood out like a beacon, and what looked like rags under a metal chest plate and metal carbon fiber skirt. On her back were what looked like duel blades carved from monster bones.

"Uhhh...hi?"

"Why was that lady throwin' things at you? Did ya get in trouble?"

The young boy blushed slightly in embarrassment at being asked this. That meant the girl had seen what had happened. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he glanced off to the side. "Uhh...Yeah...I guess you could say that. Mom's got a temper on her so she went mental when I brought a carcas of a Bnahabra home."

"Were ya the one that killed it?"

"Yup! Pretty impressive, right?" The young boy rested his dirty hands onto his waist & seemed to beam proudly of himself at his own accomplishment of taking down the giant bug. However, as he glanced back at the girl, he noticed that hanging from her hand was a hide of some kind.

Shinzo blinked slightly as she took note of where the boy's eyes were and glanced down at the hide in her grasp before lifting it up in front of herself to give him a closer look. Once she had done this though, she noticed that the look in his eyes had widened and became filled with surprise as he pointed at it.

"Th-That's a Jaggi hide, isn't it?!"

Nodding her head lightly in confirmation, she lowered her arm back down and glanced around a bit as she saw that some passing by villagers and hunters were watching them now. Getting a bit uncomfortable with this, she drifted her gaze back onto the older boy before her. "I um...I should go. I need ta go sell this hide for some money so I can buy supplies and all for my next hunt..."

"Next hunt? So...So you're a hunter? Really? But you're younger than even I am!"

Cocking her head slightly to the side in confusion, she nodded again towards her being a hunter, but what confused her was his comment on her age. "Does age really matter when it comes ta bein' a hunter? I've been one a while now, but...then again, I guess that's cause I live out there **with** the monsters...?" Shinzo seemed honestly confused about it all. Was it really that strange for someone her age to be a hunter?

Apparently it was if the expression on the older boy's face was of any indication.

"Um...I'm sorry, but...I really do have ta go now? So...I'll maybe see you later...?"

"Ah...Right. Sorry. My name's Trace. And yeah, I'll see you later. I need to go get my dad for dinner anyways before my mom tears my own hide, heheh." The young boy, now known as Trace, smiled sheepishly at the younger girl as he rubbed the back of his head before speaking up once more. "Um...What's your name?"

"I'm Shinzo..."

Nodding his head, Trace offered her a grin before running off. "It was nice meeting you Shinny! I hope to see you again soon!"

As Shinzo watched the boy run off down the dirt path, she soon faced the front once again and headed off on her way.

Over the course of the next few months, Shinzo had met up with Trace in the village to chat and even hang out a bit. She had learned that the boy wished to become a great hunter one day, but that his mom insisted he was too young. However, one the day she turned ten, the small girl she suddenly became uncomfortable during one of their chats as the now thirteen-year-old boy next to her had remarked that he admired her a lot for accomplishing her dreams and that he had decided that she would be his goal. That he would strive to follow his dream and go on hunts and adventures with her someday...

...That was the last time she saw the boy for the next day, Shinzo left; heading off to another village...

_**{End Flashback}**_

Opening up her eyes slowly, Shinzo glanced around herself carefully as she regained consciousness and found that she was back at Base Camp. Slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position, she saw that laying there by the bed with their head resting on the edge of it was her precious Nargacuga as he remained asleep. Amethyst eyes softened gently as she rested her hand gently onto his head, petting him, which caused a purr to escape his throat as he slumbered.

"Oh good, you're awake. For a second there, I was worried you wouldn't."

At the sound of the familier voice, she lifted her gaze, only to have it lock with the very hunter that had been pestering her the last few weeks. However, as she kept her eyes locked with his own blue grey ones, she finally recalled the dream she had and spoke up softly. "...You're that boy...The one from my childhood..."

At hearing this, Trace smiled softly a bit and rested a hand onto his waist. "Seems you finally remembered. For a second there, I honestly thought you'd never remember me. I would say "It's good to see you again", but I think I'd be about 3weeks late, don't you think?" Chuckling softly to himself, he walked back over to the fire pit before coming back a moment later with a stone bowl and spoon that contained stew. "Here; eat this. It'll help restore some of your strength. You've been out for nearly two days now cause of that battle. If not for your friend here, I don't think you'd even be alive right now...Hell, if not for him, neither of us would since I charged in to get you, myself."

Shinzo listened to this carefully as she slowly ate the stew she was given before lowering the bowl to her lap as she gazed back down at her companion. "I see...I guess I owe Nero a lot of thanks for protectin' me again...And owe you thanks as well for comin' to our rescue...Jus' what made you follow us anyways though. That seemed pretty reckless, not to mention against Guild rules ya know..."

"Uhhh...Well,..." Blushing faintly at this, Trace glanced off to the side as he rubbed the back of his head out of habit. "I...came after you cause...I was worried. I mean,...not that I didn't have faith that you could take on a Zinogre on your own, but...well,...you're still my dream...I looked everywhere for you after I became a hunter...I made myself stronger just so I'd beable to protect myself and find you..."

Shinzo watched as he seemed to get really shy and nervous about saying this, but then tilted her head down to gaze into the bowl that was still half full. So even after all those years, Trace still felt that way about her...He had actually left his village to not only become a great hunter, but to also search for her...Her eyes softened almost sadly as she realized this. The reason she had left years ago was to protect the older boy before her. She had been afraid of getting too close to him, only to risk losing him someday to monsters during a hunt.

And yet...

Here he was, still after her even after all this time...

Sighing softly to herself, she shook her head before finishing up her stew and handing the bowl back to him. As she watched him take it to the rest of the equipment, she couldn't help but think of how much he'd grown from that young boy that had boasted over defeating a Bnahabra of all things. '...You really have changed a lot Trace...You grew up into a great hunter...'

"Hey, you ok Shinny?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized that he was back at her side again, but then blushed faintly at being called 'Shinny' before punching him in the arm. "I told ya not to call me that." Grumbling softly to herself afterwards, she soon sighed and glanced down at her companion. "I'm fine...Jus' wonderin' how I'm gonna take down that Zinogre. I mean, I see now that I'm really not strong or skilled enough to take it down and I could've risked in losin' Nero in that battle if it weren't for you suddenly showin' up..."

Trace blinked slightly at being told this, but then chuckled lightly before smiled gently towards the smaller hunter. "Well, I guess I'll just have to form a party with you and Nero to take down that overgrown wolf, now won't I?"

Shinzo's eyes widened slightly in surprise towards this and quickly jerked her gaze back up towards the older male. "Wh-What? You still wanna form a party with me even after how cold I was to you?...Even after I jus' left and abandoned you in that village without even sayin' goodbye six year ago?"

The older long sword weilder arched a brow at the shock written clearly on the younger girl's features and in her tone as if she was crazy for thinking he didn't want to have a partnership with her anymore. "Of course I do Shinzo. Come on, be serious here. I've been chasing after in search of you for four years now; two years after you vanished without a word. Do you seriously think that a mere three weeks of the cold shoulder and a few insults is gonna scare me away or deter me from wanting to form a party with you? You're **still** my dream Shinzo...And you always will be..."

Seeing a small blush form onto the girl's cheeks at this revelation, he offered her another gentle smile as he held out his hand to her. "...Now let show that Zinogre that he picked the wrong team to mess with."

Drifting her gaze towards his outstretched hand, she thought for a moment on his words before finally hesitantly reaching out and taking his hand.

"Yeah..."

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Well, that's the end of this chapter. We take a little look in the past of when Shinzo & Trace meet, which caused the girl to finally remember just who the persistant hunter really was. After showin' how strong his resolve is for her, Shinzo finally decides to trust Trace & forms a party with him._

_Now what happens next, you'll just have ta wait & see till next time, heheh._


End file.
